Never Again
by Starlight Soul
Summary: He'll never hurt them again. Warning! Abuse and character death.


**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything but the time spent on this story. The characters and places belong to JK Rowling. The song belong to Nickleback.

**Never Again**

He was in his room, the door locked and books spread around him. He sat on the floor which is why the door was locked. Malfoys do not sit on the floor. As he worked on his potions homework he tried to ignore the time. His mind continued to drift, his mutinous eyes seeking out the clock on his bedside table. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to finish his work, he quickly began picking up the papers and books.

Once he was finished, he stood up and checked his clothes in the mirror. Secure in the knowledge that everything was in place, he unlocked and warded his room and made his way down to the kitchens for one last snack before bed. One last walk before his father returned home. Taking a leisurely stroll to the kitchens he didn't hear the front door open even as he pushed the kitchen door opened.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

In the kitchens, he sat lost in thought. For the first time, since his father's release from Azkaban, he was thankful for his father's drinking. Scenes from the last three weeks replayed in his head. Everything from his first meeting with Voldemort to his father handing his mother over for his master's pleasure. He had been the one to wait up for her. He was still awake and waiting when she stumbled in the next morning.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was thankful that his father drank so much. Drunken Legilimens see little beyond their own nose so he would be unable to see his son's rebellious thoughts. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a muffled scream from down the hall.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again_

Narcissa heard him come through the door and silently prepared herself. When the door to the study opened, the smell of fire whiskey permeated the room. She knew, when she met his glacial eyes, she was in trouble once again. Anger radiated from the powerful wizard as he descended upon her. She didn't cry out or scream when his fist connected with her face. She didn't cry out even as he beat her.

Desperate to escape, she tried to run. She thought about her wand, its broken pieces still safely tucked within her pocket. That had been part of her punishment the first night, the only time she tried to defend herself. She had nearly reached the door when the first curse hit her. As the Cruciatus curse rippled through her body a cry was torn from her bloody lips. A booted foot slammed into her previously bruised ribs, the curse amplified the pain eliciting another cry. Just as the curse let up she saw a familiar pair of shoes in the doorway.

"Draco, go to bed," she ordered.

Draco turned away and began walking down the hall. He could still hear her muffled cries. His mind providing images of his father's large hands balled into tight fists around her arms as he slammed her into the wall. His feet froze on the hardwood floor when he heard someone hit the wall. Without thought he turned around and ran back to the study door. He saw her then, bloody and bruised as his father slammed her into a wall. A cold pit of fear formed in his stomach as he realized that his father was killing her. She would die, if not this time then the next.

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

"Stop it!" cried Draco running at his father.

Draco slammed into his father. His small frame slammed into his father's older more solid body before the rage was turned against him. Those same large hands picked him up and threw him across the room where he hit the wall. As his body hit, he heard the unmistakable snap of bone and nearly blacked out from the pain. A few minutes late, when the darkness finally stopped encroaching on his vision, he looked up into his mother's pale blue eyes.

"It's broken," she managed to say. "You'll have to go to St. Mungo's."

Suddenly his father was there with a sobriety potion in hand. Downing it in a single gulp, he mad a face before turning back to his wife and son. With an angry look, he shoved his wife aside and pulled Draco to his feet. He dragged him, by his good arm, towards the Floo. Once they stood before the large fireplace he turned to face his son.

"You fell from your broom." His long finger dug into Draco's chin painfully. "You shouldn't have been flying while so tired."

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell   
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again_

When they stepped from the fireplace at St. Mungo's, Draco looked around before a nurse came forward to help him. She led him to a secluded area where he could wait for the Medi-wizard. His father waited in the waiting room and once the older blonde was out of sight the nurse began questioning him.

"What happened?"

"I was flying and fell from my broom. I was very tired and should not have been flying." The whole time, he kept his head down not wanting anyone to see the hatred in his eyes.

"How did you land?"

"I hit the ground on my side, my arm pinned between the ground and my body." He forced his tears away and wondered where a Slytherin of his breeding found so much bloody Gryffindor courage to do something so stupid.

"How far did you fall?"

"Twenty feet," he drawled though he was still fighting dizziness caused by the pain, "Is there any chance of getting a potion for the pain?"

"Healer Helena will be here in a moment. Just sit back and relax, you'll be going home in a few minutes."

True to the nurse's word, a short dark haired Healer entered just after she left. A quick spell and two potions later, he found himself being escorted back to the waiting room. His father was waiting patiently, a concerned mask on his face. For the first time in his life, Draco felt sick at the ease with which his father lied.

"All right now Draco?" asked Lucius.

Draco nodded, he couldn't trust his voice.

"He's all set, Mr. Malfoy," said Healer Helena, "No more flying when you're tired. I don't like repeat visits. You're arm will be a little sore for a few days but it is fine. If it bothers you, a simple potion for the pain should do it. Good evening gentlemen."

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

When they returned to Malfoy Manor, his mother was no where in sight. Draco was surprised when his father followed him to his rooms. When he had finished getting ready for bed, his father helped his climb in and tucked the blankets securely around his son. The only warning given before pale finger dug into his chin was the flash of silver eyes.

"If you ever attack me again I will give you more than a broken arm. You will learn your place just like your mother. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," replied Draco.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Father," drawled Draco.

A hand in his hair jerked his head back at a painful angle while its twin left a red print across his cheek, "Watch your tone."

"Yes, Father," replied Draco meekly, "sorry, Father."

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

It was almost noon the next day before he saw his mother again. The blood and bruises were gone, washed away and hidden by concealment charms. He was more than a little surprised to see her in Muggle clothes. They didn't speak of what happened the night before, neither knew what to say. When she reached for the Floo, the small insecure part of him began to panic.

"Mother, where are you going?"

"I'm having tea with a friend. I'll only be gone a few hours. I should be back before your father returns."

"He'll be angry if he sees you dressed like that."

"Don't tell him okay."

"Okay," signed Draco, "I'll see you later, Mother. I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

Narcissa left Draco sitting at the dining room table. All thoughts of homework fled as he began planning. He knew that they couldn't stay but he needed to figure out where to go. Realizing he wasn't getting anything done sitting where he was, he went to his rooms and tried to work on some of his homework.

It was hours later when he realized that his mother wasn't home yet. It was nearly time for his father to walk in and yet she wasn't back. She wouldn't have time to change her clothes and hide the Muggle stuff she was wearing. Fear was slowly growing in his stomach. Going out to check the clock he tripped over his potions book and an idea began to form.

"Draco!" He looked up to see his mother rushing in, "If your father returns tell him I'll be ready for dinner in a moment."

"What. are. you. wearing?" the cold voice slurred by fire whiskey. Several long legged steps later he had his wife by the arm dragging her towards the study.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again _

Draco could see the fear in his mother's eyes as Lucius dragged her away. Fear made him follow them. As he approached the study door, he could hear skin slap against skin. A table was overturned before his mother's small body slammed against the wall. As he entered the room, he saw her in a heap on the floor with the Muggle purse clutched in her hands. She shook her head as she pushed herself up. Lucius approached slowly, drawing his wand with an evil glint in his eyes. Rather than curse his wife he turned on his son.

Pain engulfed Draco's senses and he cried out. The curse was brought to an early end by a deafening sound. Three more times he heard it before he looked up. His father's wand dropped to the ground, a look of shock on his pale face. Blood blossomed red as roses upon his chest and his legs collapsed. Across the room, his mother held the Muggle weapon in trembling hands. Blood covered half her face from the cut on her forehead and her split lip. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Mother," Draco said, "Mother we have to get help."

"Draco," she replied in shock.

"Put it down and come with me. We'll get help," Draco spoke softly. His whole body hurt as he forced himself to stand, "Come along, Mother, I know who will help us."

Narcissa simply nodded, the gun dropping from her hands to land on the floor. Draco reached out and took her hand. Draco managed to get his mother to her feet and led them to the main fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he pulled her in.

"Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

Draco and Narcissa stumbled into the office. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk while Professor Snape was pacing the floor. Both men seemed surprised to see them but they wasted no time in taking action. Two chairs were conjured and they were seated. Madam Pomfrey was summoned and the two men turned to Draco for answers.

"He's dead," said Draco softly, "Father's dead. He'll never hurt her again and I'll never have to become a Death Eater. She used a Muggle weapon to protect me. He's been beating her since he was released from Azkaban. Last night, he broke my arm because I tried to defend her."

"Where did you get a Muggle weapon Narcissa?" asked Snape.

"A Muggle-borne student helped me," replied Narcissa, "He can't hurt us anymore.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

A/N- Well, what do you think? This was a random plot bunny that invaded while I was working on Stone Angels. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, let me know what you think. By the way, the Muggle-borne student that helped Narcissa was Hermione Granger.


End file.
